


Store in a Cool Dry Place

by virdant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock runs an experiment. John disapproves. Dangerous chemicals are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Store in a Cool Dry Place

John stared at the bucket under the sink. Then at Sherlock. Then back at the bucket under the sink.

“Experiment,” Sherlock said. “Don’t touch it.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” John said. He turned away from the rather dangerous plastic container with “Toxic Waste” written in permanent marker. “What’s this experiment?”

Sherlock looked up from the kitchen table where was dropping liquid onto his gloved hand. “What?”

“The experiment,” John repeated.

Sherlock’s glove sizzled dangerously.

“Oh,” Sherlock said, staring as his glove began to corrode. “Studying the speed of nitrile corrosion when concentrated sulfuric acid is applied.”

And then Sherlock ripped off the glove and tossed it into the plastic bucket to join the others.

John stared. “You. Concentrated Sufuric. Glove.” His vocal cords couldn’t quite manage: “pouring concentrated acid on your gloved hand and ripping off the glove right before it corrodes through is Not Good.”

Sherlock beamed, actually beamed. “Yes!” He waved a purple glove in the air. “Isn’t nitrile corrosion beautiful?”

  
  
Art by [Pann](http://pannytheangel.deviantart.com)   


**Author's Note:**

> Don't do this at home. Really. Don't. I don't care how cool it sounds. Don't do this at home. Or in a lab. Or anywhere.


End file.
